


Thoughts Of Home

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 5: Home/Family





	

It was around midnight, or at least Hunk thought it was in space it was really hard to tell the time. Whatever time it was Hunk was wide awake while everybody else was fast asleep. These past few nights he hadn’t been getting much sleep. His mind wouldn’t quiet and kept him awake with memories of his home and family.

A lot of the times when he thought of Earth Hunk wondered how the Garrison had announced that three of their cadets were missing. Did they do it the same way they had announced the disappearance of the Kerberos mission? Or had they just sent letters their families? Either way these thoughts provoked the next one. How was his mother and father taking the news?

The last time he had contacted them was just before Shiro had crashed on Earth and Blue had taken them to the Castle. That seemed forever ago now.

The memories of his father were usually brought to him whenever he cooked. Hunk’s earliest memory was of his father teaching him how to cook. His father had always taken pride in it and now so did Hunk. It was his earliest memory of his father and he cherished it.

The memories of his mother were usually sparked right before or after any of their missions. She was ex-military and he could still remember the look on her face when she had found out he’d been accepted to the Garrison as if it was yesterday. Hunk had a feeling that if she knew what he was doing now that she’d be extremely proud.

When he closed his eyes Hunk was always able to see there faces and in fear that he may forget what they look like he kept a photo of them underneath his pillow so he wouldn’t.

He wanted to contact them again. Let them know that he was okay and would be home soon. Did Allura maybe know a way to do that? Perhaps, since his lion was the fastest, they could send Keith, with letters, to let them know. He’d have to ask if that was a possibility in the morning. Hunk knew that their mission was important and that they may not be able to do it. Especially with how big a threat Zarkon still was, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt to ask. It was better to know then to not know. Everyone knew that.  

Apart from missing his family Hunk missed Earth a great deal as well. In the past he would’ve said it’s because all of his favourite things were there, but after bonding with Amber, meeting Allura, Coran and Shay that was no longer the case. The main things he missed from Earth was the sun and that sweet smell summer always had.

Like Lance, he also missed all of the takeout places as well as the bakeries. It was the smell of these places that he missed the most. The smell of greasy food whenever you walked into a takeout place. The delightful smell of freshly baked bread and other sweet things whenever you walked into a bakery.

From time to time he had hoped that maybe they would come across a space takeout place or bakery, but even if they did Hunk knew that it just wouldn’t be the same and would most definitely make him even more homesick than he already was.

Another thing he missed, and had missed ever since he left home for the Garrison, was waking up to the sound of the birds in the morning. Hunk had no idea what had brought on this memory, but it made him happy nonetheless.

It wasn’t long before Hunk began to slowly slip into a peaceful sleep. A sleep that was filled of dreams of his home, family and all the other little bits and pieces he missed about Earth.


End file.
